1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices, and particularly to a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of computers, the computers are playing a more and more important role in people's lives. And the computers require many peripherals, such as speakers, keyboards, mice, and so on, to fully take advantage of the computers. However, a size of a mouse generally cannot be adjusted, which cannot fit for everybody's need.